Normal human lymphocytes and monocytes, obtained by leukapheresis, were separated into distinct fractions by counterflow centrifugal elubriation. Immunologic function and phenotype was studied in vitro for each fraction. Distinct characteristics were associated with each fraction. The studies add to our understanding of unusual function in normal individuals.